Mother's Day
by bornfreeeee
Summary: It's the first Mother's Day since Trisha's death. It's the first Mother's Day since Izumi's failed transmutation. This is what happened on the Mother's Day of firsts.


**a/n: Welcome to... uh... my new fic? n.n; So uh... It's a Mother's Day fic.  
**

**Disclaimer: The ownership of FMA and myself just do not mix.**

"Brother..." little Alphonse called running towards his elder brother, sitting against a tree. Edward didn't look up. "Brother!" he plopped down beside Ed. "Winry said dinner will be ready soon." Ed still didn't look up. "Brother, is- is something wrong?"

Ed sniffed and finally looked to his younger sibling. "Al... you know what tomorrow is?" Al shook his head. "Tomorrow is," he sniffed again, "tomorrow is Mother's Day."

Al's eyes widen, then softened. He hung his head low. "It... it is?"

Ed nodded. "This is the first Mother's Day without mom." Ed looked to the sky, changing from light blue to shades of orange and pink as he remembered this time last year.

"_Happy Mother's Day!" the young alchemists shouted, waking up their mother. Trisha Elric rose in her bed and saw her sons to her side. She smiled._

"_We have something for you," Alphonse said with bright, sunny, mischievous grin._

"_Come on," Ed grabbed his mother's wrist and pulled her out of bed and led her to the kitchen. Trisha gave a slight gasp and then a soft chuckle. The sight before her was a small serving of breakfast... and a huge mess to go with it._

"_You boys..." she said ruffling the children's hair. "Thank you."_

"_Wait!" said Ed as he ran out the door. He quickly returned with a handful of colorful flowers. He held then up to his mother. "Here."_

_Trisha took the bunch and sniffed them deeply. "They're wonderful," she said, although she knew where Ed had gotten the flowers... from her prized garden._

"Remember what we did for her?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. We made her breakfast and fixed everything that was broken for her," Al replied, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Hey you guys!" Winry yelled from her front porch. "Are you coming?"

Ed wiped away the falling tears from his cheeks and stood. "Come on Al."

Al nodded and followed his brother to the Rockbell house.

The next morning came, along with a light morning shower. Ed sat at the open front door staring off into the distance when Al came up beside him and also sat.

"Brother?"

"What Al?"

Al looked down into his lap. "What... what are we... going to do... today?" Al said chocking back tears.

Ed never answered. He stood and started to walk outside into the rain. "Brother! Wait..." Al called chasing after him. "Brother, where are we-" Al started to ask when the grave yard came into view. They were going to visit their mother.

Once Ed navigated to Trisha's grave he fell to his knees, splashing in mud. The rain started to fall faster, harder, stinging the boys' skin and drenching their clothes. Lightning flashed as thunder clapped in the sky.

"Brother, we should go."

Ed didn't answer right away. When he did his voice was calm, soft. "Al, remember what I told you the day of mom's funeral?"

"A- About bringing her back?"

Ed nodded. "I meant that," Al started to interrupt but didn't prevail. "We're going to find a way... to bring her back," Ed looked up to the sky. Rain splattered hard into Ed's eyes but he didn't so much as blink.

A quick flash and then a loud, sharp roar of thunder made young Alphonse jump. He'd always been scared of storms.

"Brother..." Al said getting nervous.

Ed sighed. He finally stood and started to lead Al back to the house but off in the distance they heard the shouting of men. Ed quickly darted off almost leaving Alphonse behind.

The shouts and commands came louder, clearer as they approached the site. The site of a river and men building a wall on one side.

"Quick, hand me another bag!" one of the men shouted.

"We're out!" another yelled frantically.

Far behind them was Ed and Al looking, watching, worrying about what was happening.

Out of the small woods next to the gathered men came a woman and another man. The woman walked up to the mud and sand bag wall. She clapped her hands and pressed them into the muck. A blue light appeared as the wall grew wider and taller.

Ed and Al started in shock. "Brother, how'd she do that with out a transmutation circle?"

"I- I don't know!" Ed replied also wondering the same thing. "We'll check her out later. We should go," he said becoming somber again.

He and Alphonse both walked back towards their empty, cold, and motherless home.

Izumi doubled over, coughing up blood. Not again, she thought. Sig was instantly by her side. He picked her up but she went limp into a world of black.

When she woke, she was in a bed in someone's home. She looked around and saw most, if not all, the men that were at the river, and of course Sig.

She smiled briefly before she asked to be alone with her husband. Once the crowd left Sig spoke. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," she paused. "On the outside I am..."

Sig just looked at her. If he was thinking correctly, then he knew what Izumi was talking about.

Izumi laid back down onto the pillow. Thoughts of her past whirled through her head. A tear trickled down her cheek. "I- I'm sorry," she barely whispered.

Sig reached for her hand. "It's ok."

Izumi shook her head. "No. It's not." Izumi looked up, past her husband and out the window. "You know, today almost matches how I feel. The air is _cold_. The sky is _angry_. And the flowers are _sad_."

She thought about today's date, Mother's Day. She thought about her son, Wrath. She had created a monster, a sin, a homunculus. Though she didn't know it at the time. She had yet to find out the horrible truth.

"I- I wish I could have been stronger. Then he could've been here with us," Izumi said between sobs.

Sig could only watch as his wife ached on the inside. Ached with the pain of a million bee stings. He wished he could do something for Izumi. He wished he could take the pain away, or at least feel it with her. Though he knew it'd come his way. On _Father's Day._

**a/n: I seriously had no plans for this fic. It took me several breaks for this to be the ending result. Anyway... yay, done! lol**

**Review? Por favor? Cara and Ayumi you know who you are...**


End file.
